Ocean Avenue
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Just a oneshot. Botan has been alone for three years. What is a ferry girl to do but reminisce, about the man she loves.


Author: Okay, please be nice to me this will be my first one-shot song fic. They will be OOC sorry.

Hilu: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. And she does not own "Ocean Avenue" that would be Yellowcard.

Author: Thanks Hilu, I almost forgot to do that.

Hilu: Well someone needs to keep you in line.

Author: YUP! Well hope you all like it. Enjoy!

---------------------------

Botan turned up the song. It was her favorite. It reminded her of him. The memories it brought to mind were bittersweet. She missed him so much.

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

Okay so maybe not sixteen, but pretty close. They looked sixteen that first time they kissed. She sighed. She really did miss him. She had been waiting for a while. Yusuke was supposed to come over today. Maybe even bring one of their friends. She sighed. She hadn't seen them in a while.

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

She remembered the first time he had gone on vacation with them in Ningenkai. That was one of the greatest days of her life. They had walked alone under the stars without shoes. She could still feel the waves pulling at her feet. She could still feel his arms around her, and if she closed her eyes she could still look deep into his.

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

She just could remember the one gift he had ever given her. She still wore it around her neck. They had made it into a necklace. She even wore it in the shower. It was never removed. The color of it reminded her of his eyes. So deep and if you really looked they were the window to his beautiful soul.

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

That was the worst night of her life. She remembered sitting in a tree in the middle of the night. That was when he told her he was going to Maki. He was leaving her in the morning. He had promised that he would come back for her. That was three years ago. She missed him so much. They had sat in that tree all night. Both of us praying that the sun would never rise, so we could be together. He didn't want to leave her and she didn't want him to leave her. They both knew she couldn't go with him. She would never be safe in Maki. Not anymore. Maybe she never would have been.

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

Then the doorbell rang. Slowly she went to answer it. She knew it was Yusuke. He had been the only one to keep visiting her since he left for Maki. She opened the door, but it wasn'tchocolate brown eyes and slicked back brown hair greeting her.

"Hiei! You came back for me!" Botan cried throwing herself into Hiei's arms.

"I told you I would didn't I?" Hiei answered and swept her up into his arms kissing her deeply.

---------------------------

Author: That makes me happy!

Hilu: Me too.

Hiei: ONNA!

Author: Uh-oh!

Hilu: You better run.

Author: Review please! Ja ne! runs for life


End file.
